Just For Once
by Sango-Tsuki
Summary: La vi levantarse sin despegar su mirada de la mía, interesante, las mujeres no solían encararme de esa manera, se sentían apenadas o avergonzadas, pero ella no. Sasuke .mierda...el hijo de su madre estaba condenadamente sexy cerda. Sakura  1 oportunidad!


Hola! n_n! bueno este es el primer fics que escribo en esta pagina y el primero que hago sobre Naruto, me gusta mucho la pareja de SakuraxSasuke y por fin me anime a escribir algo sobre ellos, espero que les guste!

* * *

**Just For Once**

**Capitulo 1**

Mis pies descalzos toparon aquel tapete azul marino de una textura muy suave, me levante con extremo cuidado y silencio, mire alrededor de aquella enorme habitación que destellaban el decorado beige y azul, la sabana de seda resbalo por mi cuerpo mostrando mi desnudez, no demore ni un segundo en recoger nuevamente aquella fina tela y enredarme en ella, nuevamente mis ojos se paseaban por aquella elegante habitación, mi ropa estaba por doquier, comencé a vestirme con rapidez, me subí el vestido negro strapless, y tome mis tacones negros en mi mano derecha, sentía que algo faltaba pero ¿Qué?.

Mi cabeza giro hacia la derecha, me sonroje levemente, mi _diminuta _tanga estaba colgada en la lámpara, camine lentamente hasta llegar al velador, la retire de su _cómodo_ sitio y volví a mi lugar, con poca paciencia y mucho menos delicadeza me la subí por los muslos, una vez lista mire aquella cama desordenada, mi única testigo sobre la increíble noche que había compartido con aquel bulto que estaba profundamente dormido, di una media sonrisa _algo pervertida por cierto_, bese mi mano y sople aquel beso en su dirección en forma de despedida.

Tome mis tacones nuevamente y salí descalza de aquel increíble departamento, una vez afuera me calce mis zapatos y prácticamente corrí hasta el elevador que estaba a punto de cerrarse, pude ver la mirada curiosa de un hombre muy apuesto que no debía pasar de los 25 años, el acababa de salir del elevador, le sonreí coqueta en forma de agradecimiento por haber sostenido el elevador, las puertas se cerraron y solo ahí pude soltar un suspiro algo agotado. En recepción pedí que me llamaran un taxi el cual no demoro ni un segundo en estacionarse en mí delante, subí y di la dirección del departamento que me estaba hospedando mientras me quedaba aquí en Japón.

Mi nombre, Sakura Haruno, tengo 23 años, nací aquí en Tokyo Japón, pero gracias a mi inteligencia vivo desde los 17 años en Estado Unidos, ¿por qué? Bueno era una chica normal de preparatoria, popular y con grandes ambiciones, pero no se equivoquen, era popular pero ninguna hueca hijita de papa, con mis excelentes calificaciones y rendimiento escolar recibí una increíble beca para estudiar en la universidad de medicina en Washington, no dude dos veces en tomarla.

Siempre fui la mejor de toda la carrera, a veces me sorprendía ayudando a alumnos de último año, los dos primeros años tuve como profesora a la gran Tsunade, la mejor de los mejores, fue ahí cuando todo comenzó a cambiar para mi, ella tenía y aun tiene mucha fe en mi y en mi brillante carrera, con solo 21 años me eligió para que sea su ayudante en el mejor hospital de Estados Unidos, aunque ella ya tenía una ayudante ella dijo necesitar otra, así que yo gustosa acepté la invitación, así pase de ser una estudiante prodigio a una Doctora en revelación.

Lo que más me encanta es la cara que ponen las personas al escuchar mi nombre o simplemente cuando les hablo de mi carrera o mis estudios, es obvio apenas tengo 23 años y debo ser sincera y poco modesta, mi físico es totalmente envidiable por las mujeres y deseado por los hombres, mi rostro tiene trazos muy delicados, mis ojos grandes de un verde inigualable, pestañas largas, nariz pequeña y delineada, unos labios gruesos y rojos, mi cuerpo es muy parejo, pechos voluptuoso, una diminuta cintura y abdomen plano, caderas anchas, un trasero respingado y mi orgullo, mis piernas, rectas, torneadas, largas, simplemente perfectas. Además que consto de unos largos cabellos color rosa, por increíble que parezca es algo que herede de mi fallecida madre, en otras palabras totalmente natural.

El taxi se detuvo en un bonito edificio blanco que no contaba con más que diez pisos, baje del taxi, y me adentre a la lujosa construcción, subí hasta el quinto piso y camine lentamente hasta el departamento numero 17, estaba cansada, pero increíblemente de una buena forma, tenia llave del departamento, entre tratando de no hacer ruido, era domingo, por tal cosa la dueña de casa debía estar durmiendo o peor, esperando mi llegada, mire el reloj que estaba sobre la heladera, 8:14 a.m. no había tardado ni veinte minutos en llegar, me acerque a la heladera y me serví un vaso de agua fría, cerré la heladera y me volqué para ir a mi habitación, pero al hacerlo me tope con un par de ojos azules que me miraban con furia, me atragante con el sorbo de agua que le había dado a mi vaso y comencé a toser sin control.

Sakura: Ino…cof, cof…!me asustaste!-dije tratando de tranquilizarme, viendo a la joven mujer en mi delante, Ino Yamanaka, 23 años, gran amiga y confidente pero la pregunta era, ¿Qué rayos hace aquí? Se suponía que yo había llegado de sorpresa ayer y nadie sabía de mi llegada aparte de Hinata

Ino: ¡oh!-exclama con fingida pena-¿te asuste?

Sakura: trague seco y asentí-hai…

Ino: ¡pues es exactamente como Hinata y yo nos sentimos ayer maldita zorra!-grito ella a todo pulmón haciéndome retroceder levemente

Sakura: me mordí el labio inferior tratando de esconder una carcajada, Ino estaba descabellada, con ojeras y gritándome que era una ¿zorra?-lo siento…-dije a duras penas

Ino: ¿!lo sientes! ¡Me importa un cuerno Haruno!...me dirás dónde estabas y con quien estabas…-ambos volcamos al escuchar un bostezo y alguien arrastrando las pantuflas para entrar a la cocina-mira Hinata-chan…te dije que no había motivos para preocuparnos ya que a la perra de Haruno no le paso nada…-dijo al ver a la joven de la misma edad que nosotras, Hinata Hyuuga, dueña del departamento.

Hinata: ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Dónde estabas? Nos preocupamos mucho, no llegaste nunca a la discoteca…-dijo acercándose y verificando que yo estuviera bien

Ino: ¡pero es obvio que salió! ¡Esta vestida!-grita nuevamente apuntando mi ropa que por cierto estaba vergonzosamente arrugada

Hinata: ¿Sakura-chan?

Sakura: ninguna de las dos son mi madre…-dije tranquilamente evadiéndolas y caminando a mi habitación, pero al cruzar la puerta de la cocina sentí una mano en mi brazo

Ino: ¡oh pero a mí me dirás! ¡Por tu apariencia sé dónde estabas y que estabas haciendo maldita urgida! La pregunta del millón es… ¿con quién?-dijo alzando una ceja y con una sonrisa maligna en los labios.

Sakura: demonios, me puse nerviosa, Ino era muy perspectiva cuando era _ese_ el asunto-Ko…Koharu…eso…-dije fingiendo seguridad

Ino: ríe escandalosamente-eres una maldita zorra prostituta…-vuelve a reír

Hinata: Ino-chan…no le hables así a Sakura-chan…-dice algo asombrada y escandalizada

Ino: ríe nuevamente-no sabes ni quien es ¿no?-dijo apuntándome y acusándome con su dedo moviéndolo para abajo y para arriba-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… !Te conozco más de lo que piensas pequeño pedazo de mierda! ¡Maldita frentona!-grita enojada

Sakura: fruncí el ceño levemente enojada-¡sé quién es cerda!-grite ya ofendida

Ino: ríe nuevamente pero sarcásticamente-no me hagas reír frente de marquesina… ¿!por quien carajo me tomas! ¡Te conozco más de lo que piensas baka! ¡No te conviene tratar de engañarme Haruno! ¡Ni te atrevas!-termino por decir muy enojada gritando y con las manos apoyadas en las caderas en forma de jarra

Sakura: la apunte enojada y con ceño fruncido- escúchame bien puerca de quinta…-la mire una vez más, su semblante tan seguro, sus gestos mostrando su acentuada burla, una ceja alzada demostrando que dijera lo que dijera ella tendría una respuesta para contraatacar, así que no me quedo de otra que resignarme, Ino podía ser muy terca cuando se lo proponía y aunque yo soy más terca que ella, solo pensaba en dormir, no en discutir, suspire y baje mi mano-mierda…el hijo de su madre estaba condenadamente sexy cerda…

Ino: sonríe triunfal-viste Hinata-chan…esta maldita zorra que va ser la madrina de tu matrimonio se va dedicar a coger con todo los padrinos del novio

Sakura: esta vez me toco reír a mi-creo que estas usando las palabras correctas con la persona equivocada grandísima puerca, estoy segura que ninguno se salvará de tus locos arrebatos

Ino: me mira seria y después estalla en risas-no lo niego…me agrada la idea, ¿o es que acaso crees que soy dama honor solo porque me gusta usar esa mierda que llaman vestido que combina con el pastel de bodas?

Sakura: reí ante el comentario-estoy segura que te confundirán con el pastel cerda…

Hinata: suspira-chicas…no discutan así…me asustan…además Ino-chan es muy feo decirle a tus amigas lo zorras que son…

Ino: en primer lugar…se lo merece….en segundo lugar…no sé quien es mas zorra Sakura o tu-dice apuntando a Hinata que parecía un tomate de la vergüenza

Sakura: ¡Ino!-le grite al ver a Hinata que estaba a punto de desmayarse por la falta de aire

Ino: ríe-es que tu no estuviste anoche aquí frentona…la niña Hyuuga, la que se iba a casar virgen y todo iba a pasar el día de su luna de miel… ¿la recuerdas?-ríe nuevamente al notar mi confusión-pues no existe, anoche escuche como gritaba el nombre de Naruto…

Sakura: comencé a reír y mire a Hinata que esta igual o peor que antes-¡Hinata!

Hinata: y…yo….no…-tartamudeaba sin parar-es que…

Sakura: suspiro-está bien Hinata-chan…después de todo te vas a casar con Naruto dentro de un mes…no veo el lio para tanto escándalo…no le hagas caso a la cerda…-dije mirando a Ino con cara de pocos amigos

Ino: ¡volviendo al tema!-grita esta apuntándome nuevamente-¡explícame que sucedió anoche! ¿! Donde rayos te metiste! Ayer Hinata me llamo y me dijo que habías llegado y que saldríamos en la noche, así que cuéntame todo, desde que llegaste frente!

Sakura: mira Ino, es domingo, tengo que dormir para poder levantarme a tiempo, bañarme arreglarme e ir a almorzar con mi padre…-dije cansada

Ino: me miro por unos largos segundos con el ceño muy fruncido-mira frentona…solo te dejare ir porque mi querido tío no merece estar el primer día con una hija moribunda que se fue a hacer cochinadas toda la noche

Sakura: di una media sonrisa-¿aun tienes la ridícula manía de decirle tío a mi padre?-dije queriendo molestarla, en realidad no éramos parientes pero ella le hablaba a si a mi padre al igual que yo a sus padres

Ino: te doy cinco segundos para desaparecer de mi vista…5…4…

Reí levemente y prácticamente salí corriendo de la cocina, entre a mi habitación trancando la puerta con seguro por si Ino se le ocurría venir a molestar, me quite los zapatos y la ropa lanzándola en el suelo, me lance a la cama desnuda, tenía mucha flojera de levantarme buscar ropa, además que hacía calor.

Pensé en la suerte que el prometido de Hinata tenía de casarse con alguien como ella, Naruto Uzumaki, mi mejor amigo, podría decirse que es como un hermano.

Naruto fue mi primer amigo, nos conocemos desde muy pequeños, íbamos en la misma preparatoria, antes de que me vaya a Estados Unidos, Naruto y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos, donde yo estaba el estaba y viceversa, lo mismo sucedía con Ino y Hinata, yo siempre supe del interés de Hinata hacia Naruto pero el muy idiota nunca se daba cuenta, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando Ino me llamo contándome que habían comenzado una relación y ahora un año después comprometidos, se casarían, ella me había elegido como su madrina, no solo por ser su amiga, si no porque Naruto se lo pidió, de eso estaba casi segura. Así que gracias a eso me quedaría en el departamento de Hinata para ayudarla en este mes antes del gran día.

Escondí mi rostro en la almohada, volvía a tener sueño, al cerrar los ojos recordé aquel par de frías manos tocarme los muslos, abrí mis ojos de golpe y me mordí el labio inferior, siempre que tenía ese tipo de encuentro con un hombre, yo simplemente lo olvidaba, era solo para el rato, realmente lo gozaba en ese instante pero…

¿Recordarlo? No, nunca

**Flash back**

_Estaba de pie en frente a su enorme cama, aun vestida por cierto, lo sentí agacharse a mis espaldas, sus frías manos subían lentamente desde mis tobillos, acariciándome con suma delicadeza, sus manos comenzaron a subir, era tan delicado que parecía estar rozándome las rodillas y los muslos, se levanto de su posición sin retirar las manos de mis muslos, pude sentir su duro torso presionándome la espalda, al igual que su rígido miembro rozándome el trasero, sus manos siguieron subiendo metiéndose dentro de mi vestido, se detuvo en mis caderas exactamente sobre los dos hilos que sostenían mi tanga, sentí sus dedos enredarse en ella y resbalarla por mis muslos._

_Nuevamente se agacho queriendo quitármela de entre mis piernas, levante un pie y luego el otro dándole la libertad de quitármela, lo sentí enderezarse, se acerco a mi oído._

"_hermosa elección" susurro con una voz ronca sin siquiera tocarme_

_Era increíble como unas simples palabras o roces podían dejarme totalmente desquiciada esperando a que me tomara ahí mismo, siempre fui muy difícil de complacer en la cama, pero el…con solo hablar me hacía temblar de placer._

_Acaricio mis caderas por sobre la tela del vestido, se detuvo y acerco mi trasero a su rígido miembro con firmeza, no pude evitar soltar un jadeo, su mano lentamente se introdujo dentro de mi vestido y acaricio mi muslo interno, siguió subiendo y presiono levemente mi parte intima con sus dedos. Esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos, siempre era yo la que jugaba, no ellos conmigo._

_Me di la vuelta y pude ver su gesto de confusión en aquel par de ojos negros, sonreí algo burlesca, su ceño fruncido levemente me hizo entender algo, seguramente era él, el que siempre juega con ellas, no ellas con él. Sonreí con autosuficiencia, le mostraría lo mucho que le gustaría la forma en la que yo suelo jugar, el no me olvidaría por más que lo quisiera, pero había una pequeña pregunta que mi subconsciente se hacía._

_¿Podría yo, olvidar esta noche? ¿Aunque lo quisiera?_

_Levante mi mano y lentamente la lleve a sus labios, con la yema de mis dedos delinee delicadamente el contorno de sus labios, deseaba más que nada probarlos, pero, aun no era hora, mis manos le acariciaron el cuello y sus duros pectorales, sobre la camisa, metí mis manos debajo del saco y las lleve a sus hombros quitándole aquella prenda que para mí solo era un estorbo, necesitaba ver tan fascinante cuerpo, ¡oh si! Estaba totalmente segura de que estaba increíblemente bueno, lo rodee hasta quedar a sus espaldas y terminar de quitárselo, lo deje caer al suelo y volví a estar en su delante, comencé a desabotonar botón por botón sin desprender mi felina mirada de aquellos afilados ojos, haciendo un excelente espectáculo de lo buena que soy una vez la camisa libre acaricie su fornido pecho y sus trabajados abdominales, aquella pálida piel era realmente muy suave, nuevamente acaricie sus hombros y baje aquella camisa blanca por sus enormes brazos, no me había equivocado aquel cuerpo estaba de secarme la boca, solté la camisa blanca sobre el terno, sonreí al verlo de esa manera, como yo quería, cuando mis curiosas manos se posaron sobre el cinturón negro una mano fría y grande se poso sobre mis delicadas y experimentadas manos haciendo mirarlo nuevamente, solo que molesta, realmente molesta._

"_estas siendo injusta pequeña…tu aun estas vestida" me dijo con una sonrisa burlona al ver mi desesperación_

_Di una media sonrisa acariciando sus hombros hasta llegar a su nuca y dar un leve masaje con mis dedos sin desprender mi mirada de su mirada, el suspiro al sentir la presión en su nuca, parecía disfrutarlo._

_Sakura: sucede que si me quitas mi vestido…no habrá nada más que me quites…-al decir estas palabras lo sentí tensarse un poco, pero luego sonrió de manera pervertida_

"_eso sería…interesante" dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y dándole una fugaz mirada a mi cuerpo_

_Di una media sonrisa y también me mordí el labio inferior, mis manos se posaron sobre su cinturón negro y lo desate fácilmente quitándoselo de una sola jalada, di una media sonrisa al verlo algo perdido, solté el cinturón y desabroche su pantalón._

_El tomo mis ambas manos y las empujo levemente, nuevamente me prohibía jugar y eso me molestaba, lo mire a los ojos enojada, ahora si estaba enojada, y pude ver que el también lo estaba, sus ambas manos se posicionaron bajo mi trasero elevándome y obligándome a entrelazar mis piernas en sus caderas, al hacerlo ambos jadeamos ante el roce de nuestro sexo, mi espalda golpeo contra la pared e increíblemente me agrado, sus manos se apoyaban a los costados de mi cabeza, mis piernas se entrelazaban en su cadera de él con fuerza, mis manos le revolvían aquel azabache cabello, su pecho bajaba y subía algo agitado sin desprender aquella afilada mirada de mis gruesos labios, los entre abrí soltando un leve jadeo al sentirlo hacer presión en mi zona intima, junto sus labios con los míos de una forma brusca, abrí mi boca para poder sentir aquella deliciosa lengua bailar con la mía, presione su nuca aun mas profundizando el beso, sentí sus manos recorrerme la cintura, me despego de la pared y sus manos se posicionaron sobre el cierre de mi vestido, abrió el vestido de un solo jalón, ahora sus manos me recorrían mi espalda desnuda._

_Sentí nuevamente la fría pared en mi espalda, yo me sostenía de él mientras que el con sus experientes manos me bajo el vestido hasta la cintura, lo vi lamerse los labios sin quitarle la vista a mis redondos pechos, tomo uno de mis pezones con su boca, comenzó a succionarlo y a darle pequeñas mordidas, a toda costa evitaba gemir, sentí su otra mano estrujar mi otro pecho con fervor, un leve jadeo escapo de mis labios, me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza negándome a darle más q eso, sus besos mojados fueron subiendo hasta mi cuello al lóbulo de mi oreja, lo sentía acariciar mi muslo interno con sus mano derecha mientras que la otra me sostenía del trasero._

"_haz lo que quieras…acabaras gritando más de lo piensas" dijo para comenzar a succionar mi cuello haciéndome soltar varios suspiros._

_Nuevamente sus ambas manos me tomaron por el trasero, lanzándonos en la cama volvió a besarme, esta vez fui más rápida, quede sobre él, y pude ver como aun miraba embobado mi desnudos pechos, comencé a darle pequeños besos por su pecho bajando cada vez más, roce la palma de mi mano en su rígido miembro, lo escuche suspirar, di una media sonrisa algo malvada, presione aun mas mi mano en su miembro, lo escuche soltar un gruñido, desabotone su pantalón con rapidez, ya me había dado cuenta de lo impaciente que se pone cuando no es él, el que tiene el control, me enderece un poco el vestido, tapando mis pechos cosa que a el no le gusto ya que lo vi fruncir el ceño, le sonreí, me puse de pie en su delante, termine de bajar el cierre y deje que el vestido resbale por mi cuerpo quedando completamente desnuda ante él._

_No sé realmente cual es el sentimiento que tengo al ver la cara de idiotas que ponen los hombres al verme desnuda y exactamente el mismo gesto que aquel desconocido ponía frente a mí, se enderezo lentamente hasta quedar sentado sin quitar su vista de mi, sus grandes manos nuevamente acariciaron mis piernas, poco a poco fue enderezándose hasta quedar de rodillas frente a mí, dio suaves besos sobre mi abdomen haciéndome suspirar, sus manos se posaron sobre mis caderas y me obligo a sentarme sobre su rígido miembro aun cubierto por el pantalón, me miro unos instantes algo que me hizo estremecer, acomodo mi largo cabello a un lado del cuello, sin desprender aquella rígida mirada de mis orbes verdes, mordió mi labio inferior, esta vez el fue más rápido y cuando me di cuenta mi desnudo cuerpo estaba sobre el cómodo colchón y por muy raro que fuera, sonreí, aun no sé porque, pero sonreí._

_Me beso los muslos, la rodilla hasta llegar a los tobillos, se detuvo y me quito mi primer zapato y lo mismo hizo con el otro, lo sentí enderezarse, se quito el pantalón y el bóxer todo bajo mi intensa mirada, no pude evitar dar una media sonrisa, si sus movimientos fueran tan increíbles como el tamaño de su miembro, realmente iba a ser una noche muy prometedora._

_Con la ayuda de sus dientes abrió el paquete del preservativo, se lo puso sin dejar de mirarme y sonreír de manera arrogante, seguramente se había dado cuenta de mis miradas, rodé los ojos divertida y el sonrió aun mas, una vez listo gateo hasta mí, me recosté en la cama, separo mis piernas para acomodarse entre ellas, rodee sus caderas con mis largas piernas y de una sola estocada lo sentí entrar en mi haciéndome gemir._

_A cada minuto que pasaba las estocadas se hacían más fuertes y rápidas, realmente era increíble, minutos después sentía como una oleada bajaba desde mi vientre hasta mi parte intima, el apresuro mas sus embestidas para terminar junto conmigo._

_El jadeaba junto conmigo, realmente cansados, no le importo aplastar mi diminuto cuerpo con su musculoso torso, bueno a mí tampoco me importo, mis manos viajaban por su enorme espalda acariciándola, estuvimos así durante varios segundos, se aparto levemente para mirarme, me beso lentamente, le acaricie su cabello azabache con ímpetu mientras nuestros labios aumentaban la pasión._

_Terminamos por hacerlo dos veces más, estaba tan cansada, ambos nos lanzamos a la cama jadeantes, me recosté boca abajo, antes de quedar profundamente dormida lo escuche decir…_

"_estuvo…increíble" tan jadeante como yo_

**F.F.B.**

Me removí incomoda en la cama, me lleve la mano a la frente y bufe algo molesta, admito, el sexo con aquel tipo, que realmente representaba la belleza masculina había sido increíble pero esta situación ya iba por los limites ¿o no?

Me levanté molesta de la cama y me dirigí al baño, tal parecía que no iba a poder dormir unas cuantas horas siquiera, tome una toalla y cerré la puerta del baño de un portazo.

Continuara...

* * *

Espero que les haiga gustado, no olviden dejarme reviews para asi saber sus opiniones cuentan mucho para mi...

me despido con muchos besos y abrazos!

Sango_Tsuki

R

E

V

I

W

S

...! n_n


End file.
